Children of Torchwood
by bella-rose91
Summary: This is a collection of Short stories about the lives and families the Torchwood team have. It is mainly focused on children . . .
1. Showing Whos Boss 2032

**I don't know about anyone else but i am very disappointed with how "Children of Earth" turned out . . . so I'm going to pretend it never happened and write regardless. **

**This story will be the first of many in my Children of Trochwood series, as i plan on exploring each character i create.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right's to Torchwood or any characters/aliens created by the BBC. I do, however, own the rights to Lorna Harkness-Jones, Thomas Williams, Samuel Milligan and Mr. MacAtinney.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Both compliments and constructive criticism will be accepted graciously.**

**

* * *

Showing Who's Boss  
**

There is something so infuriating about being belittled. Even worse; being bored and belittled at the same time. And the only place that happens is a school. I'm stuck in the most boring class on my timetable; science with Mr. MacAtinney.

Thankfully I have Samson and Tommy in my class so it's not so boring. We're learning about the components of blood and cell structure, but since both Samson's parents are doctors and Tommy's older brother, Christopher, we know all of that stuff off-by-heart. So subsequently we finished all our work in about 10 minutes.

So we're now trying to figure out if we can get the Rift Predictor program to work. We're close, I know we are but we're just missing something.

'What if we compare the Weevil reports with past Rift activity logs. Mum recons they're time sensitive, so maybe we can find a pattern.' Tommy said in a low voice so the people in front of us couldn't hear what we were talking about.

'It's not constant enough.' Samson disagreed. 'You'd need to have enough data to eradicate the anomalies, and Weevils are too unpredictable at the best of times. Why are we even discussing this? I thought you said Toshiko's program worked perfectly fine Lorna?'

'Tosh's program only predicts Rift activity while it's still open. But if we can get this to work then we'd be able predict activity hours maybe even days in advance. Anyway I've had an idea for a while now and I think I might work. If we join the current Predictor with the Manipulator they'll be able to cancel each other out leaving us with a perfect prediction. Only problem is; Dad will kill me if I touch the Rift.'

'No shit!' Tommy said his face set in a "No Duh!" expression, a spitting image of his father's.

'It'll work though, and I can prove it. I just don't know what will happen when I start playing with the Rift.'

'I do.' Samson mimicked an explosion that ended with him pulling a face which was meant to mean that he was dead. To me it looked like a dog that had fallen asleep with its tongue hanging out. 'You know what happened last time someone played with the Rift.' He continued without missing a beat. 'The whole city was destroyed and your Dad almost killed himself trying to save it.'

'That was nearly 20 years ago and besides Dad–'

'Harkness!' Said the booming voice of our teacher, cutting off my argument before I could even make it.

'Jones.' I added irritated.

'What?'

'Jones. You forgot the "Jones" on the end of my name. It's Harkness-_Jones_, sir.'

'Do you want a detention?' MacAtinney said his anger rising slightly.

'For what sir? I've done nothing wrong. My work is completed and I'm not disturbing anyone around me who hasn't completed their work. So how could I get a detention?'

'For cheek girl, sheer cheek. Let me see your work.'

We each handed over our work books and he marked them in front of us while the rest of the class watch with curious eyes. After about 10 minutes he gave up. Each question had the correct answer in detail and there was clear evidence that we hadn't copied. He glared at me before he walked back to the front of the class and continued his lesson.

Sam let out a long low whistle and leant back in his chair.

'I seriously thought he was going to get us then.' He said looking slightly nervous.

'Yeah, tell me about it.' Agreed Tommy.

'Really? Honestly you two, give you a vicious alien that wants to kill you; yeah sure, give you 10 minutes to take it down. But a barmy old science teacher, that has noodles for brains – next to us – and you start panicking. Seriously, what are you? Coward or killer?' I say totally perplexed.

'Coward. Any day!' The boys chorused just as the bell rung.

Quickly packing up our books and stuffing them on our already full bags, we headed for the door and I hoped like-hell I wouldn't get called back like usual, but sadly . . .

'Miss Harkness.'

'Jones. Harkness-JONES! Didn't we just have this discussion not 5 minutes ago?'

MacAtinney looked up at me standing in front of his desk, flanked by Samson and Tommy.

'Mr. Williams, Mr. Milligan; you can wait for Miss Harkness-_Jones_ outside.'

'No chance.' We all said in unison.

'You see, sir.' I began leaning on his desk, giving his the same stare Dad often used when he was thoroughly pissed off with someone – usually UNIT. 'Mr. Williams and Mr. Milligan are my witnesses for when I talk to my fathers tonight, because obviously you've held me back to tell me that you're going to call them and tell them of my behaviour. Am I right?'

MacAtinney didn't move, or even say anything. He just sat there looking straight at me; his eyes wild and the veins in his temples threatening to burst.

I straightened up and walked out of the classroom – with Tommy and Samson close behind – leaving our teacher frozen behind his desk.

'You are so going to get it from your Dad tonight.' Samson said clapping me on the shoulder once we were a safe distance away from the room.

'Yeah, another month of paperwork or Weevil duty. Oh well, at least MacAtinney knows where we all stand.'

We all laughed as we headed off to our next class . . . Electronics!


	2. Linguistics 2035

Whatever is in italics is meant to be in Welsh . . . but I haven't been able to find a decent language converter and I thought it would spoil the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood yada yada yada . . . but I do own Morgan and Estelle

**

* * *

Linguistics**

'_Shut the hell up will you! Oh my god Estelle you are so annoying!'_

If there was one thing that Jack had never bothered doing in his life; was learning how to speak Welsh. He had been living in Cardiff for over 150 years and he had never bothered to learn the language. And now, not only did he work with a woman who was Welsh, he was married to a Welshman and had 4 children, and they all spoke Welsh.

_'Morgan's got a boyfriend! Morgan's got a boyfriend! Morgan's got a boyfriend!'_

_'Shut up Estelle!'_

'_Morgan's got a boyfriend! Morgan's got a boyfriend! Morgan's got a boyfriend!'_

'_I said shut up!'_

_'Ouch! I'm telling Daddy!'_

Sometimes not speaking Welsh was a good thing. When his kids were arguing they would often shout in Welsh. It was good because he didn't have to listen to what they were saying. He had quickly learnt to drown out the noise.

'_Daddy!'_

_'Far out Estelle!'_

Jack heard the tell tail sounds of someone running down the stairs to the Computer Platform and was not at all surprised to see his youngest running into his office.

_'Daddy, Morgan threw a book at me and it really hurt! I didn't do anything to her either . . .'_

But there was a set back to his theory. Whenever his kids were fighting they would often forget that he didn't speak it and they would also complain to him – in Welsh.

'Estelle!' He said over his daughter's complaints making her stop shouting and gaze at him with an identical anxious look that Ianto sometimes wore. 'I don't speak Welsh sweetheart. If you want me to help you need to breath and speak in English. Okay?'

Estelle took a few deep breaths calming herself before she spoke again.

'Morgan threw a book at me.' She said on the brink of tears.

'And why did she do that?'

The little girl before Jack faltered. She quickly averted her eyes from Jack's as she looked at her feet.

'Estelle, why would Morgan throw a book at you?'

'Because I was annoying her.'

'Exactly.' Jack pressed a button on his phone consol. 'Morgan can you come down here please?'

_'Why is it that every time someone starts bitching in this damn place it's always my fault? "The coffee jar is empty; it must have been Morgan. Where are the latest reports; don't know Morgan had them last ask her." Why is it never anyone else's fault?'_

Jack waited patiently for his daughter to come down from the Boardroom and into his office. He could hear the faint whinging and whining as she descended the stairs.

_'Bloody hell Estelle, why do you have to be such a little snitch? I didn't even touch her; the book missed her by half a bloody mile. And whatever she's told you she's lying!'_

_'I am not! You so do have a boyfriend, I've seen you snog him!'_

_'You little shit! Have you been spying on me?'_

You would think that Jack's children would have the decency to talk in English when they are talking around him or al the very least talking to him.

'English!' Jack shouted over the girl's fighting. 'If you two don't start speaking in English I will punish the both of you, understand?'

Jack looked at his daughter's faces. His youngest Estelle, barely 8 years old, stared back at him with her Tad's piecing blue eyes with a look of horror, while Morgan, his middle daughter at 14, mimicked his own look of annoyance.

'Obviously you don't want me to know what is going on because you're speaking in Welsh. Yes I know your tricks.' Jack cut off Morgan's protests before they could even leave her voice box. 'I've lived with your father for long enough. So this is what I'm going to say; Estelle, leave you sister alone and Morgan, stop throwing things at Estelle regardless how annoying she gets. Okay?' The girls nodded silently. 'Good. Now off you go, I've got work to do.'

Estelle quickly kissed Jack on the cheek before she skipped out of the office. Morgan was almost to the door when Jack called her back. She turned back to look at him, that same look of annoyance in her eyes, and Jack had to marvel at how beautiful she had grown. Her chocolate brown hair fell in slight waves over her shoulders and down her back, and her brilliant blue eyes were enough to make and boy melt.

'So what's his name?' He said with a slight smirk curling the edge of his mouth.

Morgan's expression fell into a look of absolute horror as her face turned scarlet with embarrassment. She quickly left the room without a word confirming Jack's suspicions. He had seen her yesterday kissing a boy out in the bay and judging by her reaction, that's what the argument was about.

As he watched his daughter leave his office he saw Ianto coming his way, and without a doubt, walk in to his office – unfortunately with a hand full of papers he'd probably have to sign.

'Ianto, I love you and all but, why did you have to teach our delightful children how to speak Welsh?'

Ianto just smiled at his partner as he placed the papers on his desk.

'Because I could.' He said leaving the office. _'And to annoy you.'_


	3. Bugs and Boys 2032

**This is set probably about 5-6 weeks after _Showing Who's Boss_. Please let me know what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Torchwood but i do own the characters that I've created**

**

* * *

Bugs and Boys**

2032

It's hard to ignore some things. A fly on the wall is easy; so small and insignificant, you don't even realise it's there. But it's not always a fly, sometimes it's a Huntsman or and angry wasp; then there are things that need to be done. A jar or fly spray is the easiest way to get rid of pests. But there are times when brute force is needed and the bug has to be squished. It's got to that point at school, but it's not bugs I'm battling – I can handle that, even alien ones – it's a boy.

Craig Dalloway.

Once again he has me cornered, flanked by his cronies; the rest of his jerk-off gong of thugs. I don't want to be cornered every 5 minutes just because he thinks I'm a squid, therefore an easy target. I want to teach him that I won't stand for his shit! But Dad would have my guts-for-garters and Tad would be extremely disappointed in me. And I hate it when he's like that, it makes me feel so guilty – that's probably his point.

Today I'm already on edge after another argument with MacAtinney, and I just want to get back to the Hub and vent in the shooting range. But no. Craig has to track me down in the middle of the Hockey field.

Right now it's a Mexican Stand-off seeing who will snap first.

'Come on Lorna.' Samson says tugging at my arm. 'Lest get home, you can vent there.'

Nodding slowly I allow myself to be pulled away from the crowed that had gathered.

'That's it.' Craig taunted. 'Go home and cry to your Mummy. Oops, I forgot. You don't have one!'

I felt Samson's hand tighten on my arm, clearly afraid of how I would react. But in truth it didn't really worry me, who needed a mother when I had Gwen and Martha as aunts.

We continued to walk away from the group. Craig probably wasn't happy, he didn't get what he wanted out of my – a fight. I would never stoop that low just for his satisfaction. The fact that I would win had nothing to do with it.

'Fine!' Said a shout from behind us which clearly came from Craig. 'Be a little girl and run home then. Run home and cry to your fagot fathers.'

I froze.

My mind had blanked with the fury that had so quickly begun to curdle my blood. I could feel that same white hot anger ripple down my spine as my clarity blurred. I felt the creature deep within me stir as the meaning of the words sank into my numb mind. My heart pounded in my ears, pushing the already poisoned blood round my body giving it the instinctive urge I got whenever I was after a monster. The urge to kill!

In the split second that followed, I had already spun around and sped back to the crowd before Tommy or Samson had time to register what had happened. I saw Craig's face. I saw his stupid, fat, petrified face before I hit him.

I punched him repeatedly before he fell to the floor, spitting blood and clutching is nose and jaw.

I was standing over him by the time Tommy and Samson had reached me, instantly grabbing my arms firmly to hold me back. I stared down at Craig; like Achilles had done just after he had killed Hector in revenge of his cousin. His wide bloodshot eyes looked up at me in terror. I suddenly felt like a great tyrant that had slaughtered an entire village just to get revenge for my dead lover, well that's how everyone was looking at me at least.

'No one.' I breathed realising that I was panting. 'And I mean no one, calls my parents that. Have you got that?' I shout to the now dead silent crowd. 'NO ONE do you hear?!'

Staring straight at Craig and relishing in the fear I had put in him, I felt a strange sensation pulling me backwards. It took me a while to realise that it was Tommy and Samson tugging on my arms. It was then that I finally looked up and instantly noticed a bunch of teachers hurrying over from the nearby buildings. We quickly turn and run leaving behind the disaster that I had created behind us.

***

When we had finally reached the Hub and the cog door rolled back, our day just got a whole lot worse. Standing before us, with an expression that made you feel like that Purgatory would be heaven in comparison, was my Dad with Martha and Gwen standing behind him with identical expressions. They knew, and something told me I wasn't about to get off lightly.

Dad didn't say anything. He didn't need to. I was in deep shit and I didn't need to be told how much trouble I was going to be in. I walked straight past him and into his office where I flung myself down onto the couch and promptly began looking at my knees. Dad walked in after me slamming the door shut so hard I was surprised the glass didn't shatter. He didn't say anything, that was the surprising part. Usually at this point he would let rip, as soon as the door was closed sometimes not even. But this time he just walked past without saying a word.

'We got a call from the school, Lorna.' It was Tad who spoke, his voice calm but with an underlying pang of anger.

He was standing by the circular window looking out over the Hub. Undoubtedly he had watched my arrival. 'They have several eye-witness accounts saying that you attacked a boy.'

'What makes you think that you have the right the repeatedly punch someone like that? Look at me when I'm talking to you young lady!' Dad was no longer silent, he was shouting at me. The authority in his voice overpowered my will to keep my head down and I had to look at him, even though I couldn't bring myself to look in his anger filled eyes. 'Is it because you think you're Torchwood, you can just hit anyone you like?'

'No!' I said quietly looking back at my knees to try and hide the tears that had begun to well up.

'Then what? 'Cause so help me Lorna; I've just about had it with you! You don't just hit anyone you bloody well like for no reason.'

'I didn't, he started it.' I sound like such a child, putting the blame on someone else.

'How?'

How exactly was I meant to tell him? How was I suppose to say it? No matter which way I spun it in my head I still couldn't justify it. Well not in a way that he'd accept. It was just so different for him, Captain Jack _"Care-free"_ Harkness. Where he came from no one really cared who you were married to. A bloody Raxacoricofallapatorian could get married to a Dalek and no one would care. Not like that was likely to happen but that wasn't the point. The point was a little name-calling wouldn't excuse what I did.

'How Lorna?'

But he deserved it. Craig Dalloway bloody well deserved everything he got, and more. In my opinion he was bloody lucky to get away as he did. The bastard shouldn't have said what he did. He had no right to. Just because I wouldn't play his game how he wanted it, he had to open his fat mouth.

'TELL ME!'

'He called you fagots!' I shouted without thinking. I was surprised at how loud I had shouted, I didn't even remember making a decision to shout at all. I guess in the heat of everything I just mimicked Dad. Looking up into their faces, I hastily wiped away rouge tears from my cheeks that I hadn't been able to hold back. I hated crying; especially in front of my parents. I feel like such a child when I cry.

'He what?' Tad asked, so quietly compared to the shouting. I don't think I've ever heard Tad yell, it's just not him.

'He told me to go home and cry to my "fagot fathers" because I don't have a mother to cry to. And I hit him. I was just so mad at him; I gave him what he wanted. A fight.'

'You broke his jaw Lorna.' Dad half shouted.

'I don't care.'

I broke his jaw! Wow! I didn't think I hit him that hard. I knew I broke his nose, that was a given with all the blood, but his jaw? And really I didn't care.

'You don't care! Do you know what this could do to us?'

Right, Torchwood. I hadn't really thought about what the consequences would do to the team, or my family.

'I'm sorry alright!' I began, my voice getting louder and more hysterical with every word. 'I'm sorry that I wanted to stand up for myself and my family. I'm sorry that I got Samson and Tommy involved. But I'm not sorry for what I did. I've had to put up with Dalloway's shit for years and I've had enough! Now maybe he'll leave me alone.'

The room was silent – except for my crying – as Dad and Tad looked at each other. I knew I'd be in for it. It was just a matter of punishment. I looked back down at my knees unable to look at Tad's disappointed face and Dad's angry one.

'Does it really matter what they call us?' Said Dad's cool American tones.

My head snapped up and I stared at him with such annoyance. He had his hands on his desk and he was leaning on them, his feet crossed in a relaxed manner.

'Yes it does matter!' I almost scream at him. 'You're not the ones who have to put up with their taunts and teasing. "They're not your real parents." "It's so wrong how you're parents are both men." "Freak! Freak!" I'm sick of it! And Craig's taunt was the last straw.'

'Are they blind or something? You're a spitting image of us, all four of you are.' Dad never really understood the denial factor of the 21st century human race.

'They have to think something Jack. We can't very well tell them that we are the biological parents to our kids.' Tad was always right when it came to these sorts of things. Dad was from a different time, where it was the norm for male partners to have children with out surrogates.

Silence rang out in the office as we all considered what to say next. I certainly wasn't going to start telling people that I had a surrogate mother, it just wouldn't be right. Besides it wouldn't solve the teasing issue, it would just make it worse.

'I'm sorry.' I said when the silence got too thick for me to handle. 'I really am sorry. It's just that he makes me so made! I just snapped. It won't happen again, I promise.'

'It better not.'

'Jack.'

'I screwed up again – big time – and I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit.' I was looking at my knees again, it seemed whenever I got in trouble with my parents I always found my knees strangely interesting.

Knowing Dad and how moody he gets I was bound to be in trouble for ages, so I was not expecting what was coming next.

'Alright sweetheart.' Dad sighed heavily.

'What?' I looked up at him confused.

'Its okay, come here.'

Delighted I jumped up and ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

'This doesn't mean you're off the hook thought, you're still in a lot of trouble.' He continued, letting go and straightening up.

'I know. I'm sorry Tad.' I added as hugging him whispering in his ear.

'I know pet.' Tad smiled softly.

I knew he was still upset with me, I could see it in his eyes. The same pale blue eyes that we both shared.

'Off you go now, we need to discuss what we're going to do with you.'

'Okay Tad.' I turned and hurried to the door, but I turned once again to face them. 'I really am sorry.'

'Argh, I would have done the same.' Dad smiled his traditional smile and grinned back at him with the same smile before I opened the office door and quickly closed it behind me when I walked out.

When the door was safely shut I let out a long, low whistle of relief.

'You sound relieved.' Said Samson's voice from the Autopsy Bay.

'Yeah, I guess.'

'We heard the shouting then it all went dead quiet. What was going on in there? You off the hook?'

'Not by a long shot.' I said smiling as I walked over to the railing and leant on in, watching Samson tinker in the Bay below. 'They understand why I did it, but they're not happy with the fact that I broke his jaw.'

'You broke Craig's jaw?!' I watched as Samson's jaw dropped as he almost shouted with disbelief.

'Apparently so. Anyway they're in there now discussing my punishment. What about you? And where's Tommy?'

Samson looked up at me slightly confused.

'He was out there a minute ago, must be doing something with Gwen.' He said with his heart-breaking smile that was a perfect combination of his parents. 'Well, the only real trouble we go into was being apart of the confrontation in the first place, and letting you hit Craig. We each get a weeks' worth of grounding but it was totally worth it.'

I laughed, glad that he felt the same way about the whole thing as I did. He laughed back at me and we exchanged smiles again before he put down what ever he was tinkering with – I think it might have been the Singularity Scalpel – and ran up the stairs wrapping his arms around me in a great bear hug. Slightly surprised by his actions I hugged him back indulging in his comfort.

'Bloody hell!' Came a shout from near by.

We both let go and spun around to find Tommy standing by the water tower smiling. 'God get a room!'

I looked straight at him and arranged my face into the same seductive look that Dad sometimes wore when he was talking to Tad. (Eww!)

'Care to join us Thomas Williams?' I said in a very husky voice that I didn't even know I had.

Tommy didn't even give himself time to think before he answered.

'Always!' He ran towards me and lifted me up into his arms.

I squealed when he began to swing me around in a circle and I was glad when he finally put me back on my feet.

'Thank you.' I said when the Hub had stopped spinning.

'For what?' Tommy asked raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, a lot of things; being my best friends, letting me punch Dalloway–'

"And breaking his jaw.' Samson added.

'You what?!' Tommy shouted with surprise.

'Yeah that too.' I admitted reluctantly.

'You broke Craig's jaw?!'

'Yeah I think we've established that.'

'Bloody hell, remind me to never get on your bad side.' Tommy smiled a broad infectious smile.

I grabbed both of them around the neck and hugged them tightly; they all but lifted me off the ground as they hugged me back. This was perfect; this is how it's meant to be. Screw school and the spiders on the wall that have to be squished. This is what it's all about.

'Come on you two.' I say letting go of them. 'I'll make some coffee.'


	4. Smoke and Weevils

******Oh my gosh i haven't uploaded in so long ! ! ! what have i been doing with my time ? ? ?**

**Anyway new chapter, i hope you all like it. The is set some time between _Showing Who's Boss_ and _Bugs and Boys. _Please remember to review =D  
**

******isclaimer: I don't Own Torchwood but i do own the characters that I've created**  


* * *

**Smoke and Weevils**

BANG!

Went the 9mm H&K USP Match, as I pulled the trigger and watched a small hole be ripped into the face of one of the Weevil targets before me in the Shooting Range.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three more holes. Now the target resembles Swiss cheese more than a Weevil.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Man this feels good! I always feel better when I come here after an argument or fight. And today is no exception.

Another argument at school with MacAtinney, which made him call Tad, who told Dad, who blasted me for not keeping my head down. Then he told me to baby sit, they annoyed the hell out of me, consequently I lost my temper with them, making Dad yell at me again and ground me for a fortnight.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

So now I'm down here, trying to relax. And it's not really working. But it's better than shooting Dad, 'cause then Tad would yell at me. So a cardboard Weevil will just have to do.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

I guess I could always tape a picture of Dad to one of the targets. That might work actually. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

Okay, 15 minutes later, a fully loaded gun and a new target to rip holes in.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Something's not right . . . I'm not getting the same feeling as I usually do. When I shoot a Weevil target, my heart seems to jump a little; as if to say "woo hoo!" But now it just sinks to the bottom of my stomach.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Bloody hell, I feel terrible! As much as I dislike my father sometimes I could never really hate him. Is this is how I feel just shooting at a target, I could never kill him. Despite the fact that he cant die.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Weevil; much better.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Definitely better. But the torn target of Dad is still looking at me. It's really creepy. I've seen him die once before. I was only young – barely a teenager. He had died saving my life. He lay motionless at my feet for a good 5 minutes before he drew in a great rattling gasp of air and sat up – as if nothing had happened. I could still see where the bullets had torn at his clothes and blood still stained his light blue shirt. It was traumatic. I was just with Dad, it was only my second semi-solo chase and he died right in front of me and I just stood there, horrified. I was an emotional wreck for ages afterwards, even after Dad and Tad had explained everything to me.

Now the target of him doesn't seem like such a bright idea. Even if that crazy old man can't die, some memories should stay hidden.

BANG! BANG!


End file.
